


Adore you

by Sxcialcasualty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, very short but very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxcialcasualty/pseuds/Sxcialcasualty
Summary: Three years after the battle with the Galra on Earth, Adam is still suffering with his injuries. Insecure and scared, Shiro is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Also! this one shot was inspired by my friend  
> @disneyfanatic03 who gave me this as a prompt! thank you joey! <3

Steam rolls out of the shower when Adam opened the door.

He was currently alone right now because Shiro was out on his nightly run. Most nights Adam would join him, but tonight he wasn't up for the task and just wanted to relax. Lately Adam hasn't been feeling the best. Its been three years since the Galra attack on Earth. Which also means, three years since Adam nearly _died_. Adam and Shrio have both encountered a lot while they worked at the Garrison base. Sometimes Adam wishes he never accepted the position there.

Adam wraps a towel around his waist and dries off his hair, looking up into the mirror. Down his chest was a patch of pink that had to be reattached from skin graph, as well as on his ribs, up the side of his neck, and a blotch on his jaw that spread to his right cheek. Adam would be lying if he said this didn't bother him. The amount of time Adam spent trying to stay covered and ignore the occasional spur of pain that would shock his nerves was way too often. Nerve damage _sucked._ Looking at his body in the reflection made him feel so disgusting. Shiro had similar problems when he was on Zarkon's ship, but that was _years ago_ and he, thankfully, has recovered from most his injuries and his scars have faded more after several years.

Adam's... not so much. His scars were still very prominent and always will be. Adam still has such trouble sleeping at night. He refuses to sleep unless Shiro is by his side, holding him and their nature sound sleeper is playing. The silence is unbearable. All Adam ever hears when its quiet is the sound of his ship when it crashed and the ringing he heard afterwards. It made him sick just thinking about it. Though Adam attended weekly therapy, it was still such a struggle.

Some days were better than others. 

Today was not that day. 

With the sight of himself, all the memories came racing back. Everything from the fight him and Shiro had before the attack, to when Adam was sent off in a ship that crashed, engulfing the crew in smoke and flames. It hurt. Adam always wonders, _What if I did die?._ The thought terrified him. Shiro being left alone, feeling guilty and lost. Keith dealing with Shiro handling his death. 

He hated it.

Adam _finally_ got dressed and headed back out to the living room where he saw Shiro walking in the front door. He was pulling his ear buds out of his ears as he looked up to Adam with a warm smile. "Sweetheart,' Shiro greeted Adam as he walked towards him, leaning in for a kiss. When Adam barley kissed back, that's when Shiro knew something was wrong."Adam? What's wrong?' He asked, nervously waiting for an answer. Adam shook his head and looked to the ground at Shiro's feet. Adam was always so open with Shiro, and Shiro was always so open with him.

And just like that, tears began to fall from Adam's eyes. "Oh, Darling." Shiro wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and scooped him up into a soft hug. He knew Adam still experienced pain, so he was always so gentle with him. Adam cried into Shiro's chest, soft sobs leaving his throat. 

"I-I hate how disgusting I look, Shiro. I hate the fact that I get looks on the street every time someone sees my arms or my face." He choked out. Shiro has been through this many times with Adam, and every time it killed Shiro to listen to. "I know you do, and it hurts me so much to see how much pain you're in." Said Shiro as he picked Adam up and led walked over to the couch next to the balcony that overlooked the wide Texan city. Dallas.  


Shiro placed Adam on the couch close beside him and wrapped his arm around him, letting him lay close. "You are so _brave_. Do you know that?" He spoke softly against Adam"s head while he traced the fabric of Adams sweater. With sniffles coming from Adam, he shook his head. "No, I'm not" He said. "You _are._ " Shiro reached down to hold the side of Adam's cheek.

"You're the bravest person I know, Adam. So many people would not have done the things you have, and the fact that you're still here makes you so strong." He let his thumb drag along Adam's jaw, feeling the soft skin, along with the scars. "I...Don't feel brave." He curled his fingers into Shiro's jacket. "I'm scared. I'm scared of the way people see me, I'm scared that our future child will be afraid of me because I look like some monster!" He cried even more. 

Shiro's face went pink. Kids? Like...raising kids? They never really talked about kids given they never really had the time or a break to do so.  
  


Shiro didn't know how to respond.  
"You...Want to raise a baby?" He asked, looking down to Adam so very affectionately. Adam was blushing now on top of crying. That was embarrassing. "I do...One day." No, Shiro did not expect to hear that, but he loved the idea. "Sweetheart, what you have on your body isn't scary. Its not disgusting and you are _not_ a monster. When we have kids, they will love you. You, my love, are going to be the best father. I know this." Shiro grabbed a hold of Adam's hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss. 

He leaned down and kissed the scar on Adam's cheek and the burn that stretched down his neck. "You are so incredibly strong and so handsome, and I am so grateful that I met you. One day, when we're married and have kids, they are going to love you just as much as I do. They are going to _adore you_ , just like how I do."

Adam couldn't help but have a small smile. Any time Shiro would sweet talk him, it always made Adam feel better. He always knew exactly what to say and how to say it.

"I love you so much," Adam sat up and crawled into Shiro's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, planting a soft, sweet kiss on the bridge of Shiro's nose where his scar was. Shiro smiled and pulled Adam in so he was laying on Shiro's chest. "I love you, and I will for forever." 

Shiro smiled and held Adam's cheek, pressing a warm kiss to Adams lips. Shiro couldn't express enough how in love he was with Adam. He was everything Shiro could ever want. He would do anything for Adam and after everything that has happened, Shiro was never going to let anything happen to Adam again.

He looked down to Adam and smiled. Shiro always got so lost in his eyes. 

" _I'll_ _always adore you"_


End file.
